


Candy and Promises (Missions and Hearts side fic)

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Voyeurism, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Naruto's Birthday. Iruka has promised him something special. The best gift ever: candied Iruka!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy and Promises (Missions and Hearts side fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I gain nothing from writing this except personal satisfaction. This includes of course no money made and all that.

A/N: This was written for Fairy Niamh to fulfill her bid at the livejournal.com Help Japan community Fandom Auction. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you Fairy for your bid/donation and prompt. Luv ya hon.  
  
“Come on. You promised.”  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“No you don’t. You love me. And it’s my birthday, so you love me even more.”  
  
“I hate you even more right now.”  
  
The blond smirked and adjusted his erection in his dress pants. He and his lover had just enjoyed a great meal and now he was ready for desert. “Come on gorgeous. Don’t make me wait any longer. A promise is a promise.”  
  
Iruka rolled his eyes. ‘The things I do for that baka...’ He took a deep breathe, trying to get into character. ‘He is sooo doing the cowboy cosplay for me on my birthday!’  
  
A long slender bare leg appeared from behind the standing screen. Naruto licked his lips in anticipation. Iruka slid out from behind the screen in and stood with one hand on a jauntily cocked hip. “Was this what you had in mind?”  
  
His chocolate brown hair was down, hanging loosely about his lovely copper shoulders. Around his ankles and wrists were little candy bracelets, like the one’s little kids bought at the convenience store. Naruto reached into his unbuttoned pants, sliding his hand under his sexy black underwear, and began lazily stroking himself. “Yeah.”  
  
Iruka tried not to blush, but failed. He looked away from his lusty young lover. He could feel the heat of Naruto’s sky blue eyes upon him. There were more candy bands around his arms, accentuating his biceps. Around his waist was a belly dancers belt, only instead of metal and chimes little candies swayed as he fidgeted. Below that, Iruka’s naked half hard cock twitched under the intense gaze.  
  
“Come on Koi...” Naruto urged gently.  
  
Iruka looked back up to find that Naruto’s thick erection had been freed from its confinement. It was his turn to lick his lips. He reached behind him to turn on the music. His body arched beautifully, a hint of the erotic images to come. Naruto growled low in his throat. He had the sexiest lover in the Fire Nation, the world even.  
  
When Iruka began to dance, rolling his taunt stomach muscles and rocking his hips Naruto had to pull his hand from his cock. He was so aroused, he was afraid he’d cum in his own hand, without ever having touched the sexy man swaying and gyrating in front of him.  
  
Iruka had been only half hard before he’d begun to move. With every undulating step, his discomfort and embarrassment faded away little by little. Soon his pretty dick was swelling with his growing ardor. Naruto watched as Iruka worked his body harder and harder. He watched as his lover worked himself up more and more. Beads of sweat slid across the taunt copper flesh, gliding down his arms, chest, and stomach. His copper skin glistened as if it were adorned with priceless jewels. Droplets of liquid followed the curve of the deliciously round firm buttocks. Iruka’s strong back was to him when Naruto’s restraint failed. “Come here.”  
  
Iruka looked over his shoulder, bit his bottom lip, smiled, and shook his head in the most adorably obstinate way. Naruto scowled. “My birthday...” He reminded his boyfriend.  
  
Iruka smiled wickedly. Naruto’s cock jumped. Iruka’s smile deepened into something very naughty and his younger lover felt a moment of excited concern.  
  
The older man disappeared behind the screen for a moment before re-appearing with several strings of candy necklaces. He swung them around and around as he approached his very aroused lover. He dropped them over his head and smiled again.  
  
“Strip.” Iruka purred, dropping down to his hands and knees, crawling forward little by little. Naruto couldn’t possibly refuse. He was out of his clothes in a blink. Iruka’s smile grew at his lover’s obedience. “Now sit.”  
  
Naruto dropped back onto the couch, naked and waiting. Iruka crawled sexily toward him. The man’s back was arched beautifully pushing his perfect little ass high in the air as if daring Naruto to pounce on him. The blond started to move toward him. “No.” Iruka’s smile became a pout. Naruto stopped. Iruka’s face didn’t change.  
  
The younger man leaned back on the couch and his lover nodded and smiled. He knelt at Naruto’s feet. He took two of the necklaces, tied them together, and then wrapped them around Naruto’s feet. The blond looked puzzled. “You can’t take them off and you’ll be in trouble if you break them, got it?”  
  
Naruto nodded. This wasn’t going quite how he’d planned, but it did seem interesting. He would go along with Iruka’s playful little plan. His lover slid up onto his lap, those long copper legs straddled his waist, their aching erections rubbed together, Iruka’s head fell back and he moaned. Naruto wrapped his arms around Iruka’s torso and kissed his long lovely neck.  
  
“Hmm...” Iruka groaned, losing sight of his goal. ‘Wait. NO!” He pushed Naruto back against the couch. “Behave.”  
  
“Me?” Naruto asked incredulously.  
  
Iruka rolled his deep brown eyes. “Well, at least try.”  
  
Naruto smiled mischievously. “Okay.” Hands were pulled behind his back and secured there with more of the candy necklaces.  
  
Iruka slid back to his knees. He licked his lips and smiled up at his bound lover. Naruto’s breath caught. Sometimes it was still unreal to think that this man was his. A year and a half ago, he’d been afraid he would lose Iruka when this, his most precious person learned the true depth of his former lover, Kakashi’s betrayal with Naruto. Now here they were, playing and celebrating his birthday in such a naughty way. Iruka effectively cleared his mind of such musings when the adorably sexy man’s sweet little tongue flicked out to lap at the pre-cum collecting at the head of Naruto’s straining erection.  
  
“I love you.” Naruto whispered when he could speak again.  
  
Iruka smiled again. It was a smile Naruto was still getting used to. It was the ‘I love you too’ smile. He’d seen it many times, but it always stopped his breath. “Love you too ‘Ruto, now behave.” Iruka leaned in and took his lover’s cock into his mouth and gave Naruto a lot of reasons to misbehave.  
  
It took far more willpower than he’d ever thought he possessed, but he managed to keep the candy chains intact for several minutes. However when Iruka began stroking and massaging his balls and hole, while taking his cock deep into his hot, tight throat that Naruto could no longer contain his excitement. His muscles bunched and convulsed, his back arched, and he cried out in pleasure. “Aaaahhh!” His bonds broke, little pieces of candy flew through the air as his hot thick cum flooded his lover’s eager mouth.  
  
Iruka looked up at him while wiping excess semen from the corners of his mouth. His wickedly gifted tongue slipped out to swipe up the opaque liquid from his fellatio swollen lips. “Happy Birthday Naruto.” He grinned evilly.  
  
“Oh, don’t think it ends here!” Naruto leaned down and scooped Iruka up, carrying him off to the bedroom.  
  
He set his lover on the bed and knelt between Iruka’s long, lovely legs. He looked down at his lover’s still hard cock. He gently lifted the silky balls and took a long lust filled look at the already twitching perfectly pink pucker waiting for his singular attention.  
  
He licked his thumb, reached down, and caressed Iruka’s most intimate place. His lover gasped quietly. Naruto smiled at the way the little ring of muscle contracted beneath his touch as if begging for more. He denied it, turning his attention to the long sexy legs lying open around him. He reached down and pulled one of them up so that he could kiss the delicate skin at the ankle. He licked and sucked at the candy anklet.  
  
His lips trailed a path up the lovely leg, licking, sucking, and nibbling his way toward Iruka’s neglected erection. He gave the needy organ one long lick before raising his lover’s legs by pushing those muscled thighs up and open. Iruka groaned as his younger lover licked and kissed his tight needy balls. “Please Naruto!” The older man whined desperately.  
  
His tongue flicked out, stabbing at the very center of Iruka’s flexing pucker. Iruka bucked and gasped in surprise. His strong hands flew to the blond head between his legs as his lover set to the task of driving him completely insane. Iruka’s hands gripped his wild blond hair, pulling him forward, pressing Naruto’s lips firmly against his needy hole. “Oh Kami! Naruto! Please... your finger...”  
  
He loved it when Iruka asked him for things, especially dirty things. Naruto reached under the futon for the lube that was always waiting there. He never stopped licking and nibbling gently at Iruka’s pucker. He slicked his fingers and kissed his favorite place in the world, then pulled back just a bit. His other hand gripped Iruka’s erection. One finger pressed against the greedy hole, slowly working its way into the tight heat of Iruka’s sweet body.  His tongue began to tease at the leaking slit of Iruka’s arousal. Iruka squirmed before him. “Oh yes! More, deeper!”  
  
Naruto complied, working his finger deeper into Iruka’s hole and taking his lover deeper into his mouth. Iruka’s hips bucked, working his ass on Naruto’s finger and sliding his cock in and out of his lover’s hot mouth. “More.” He demanded again. Again Naruto complied, sliding a second finger easily into Iruka’s well accustomed entrance. It was quickly followed by a third. “Mmmnn, yes.”  
  
Iruka came hard, his whole body convulsing. Naruto didn’t stop teasing the man’s prostate until well after Iruka’s cock stopped twitching and jerking in his mouth. He rose up and grinned at his lover. Iruka was clearly lost in the euphoric bliss that followed a great orgasm. Naruto looked down at the place where three of his fingers disappeared into his lover’s body.  
  
He didn’t wait for the older man to regain any self awareness; he lifted Iruka’s leg up and open, so that he could easily position his lubed dick at the man’s waiting entrance. He pressed forward and sank slowly to his full depth as Iruka’s body responded without any conscious thought. That beautiful copper body curled forward, the long legs opening wider as they moved up toward the man’s sides. Iruka really did have a wanton body.  
  
Thrust after thrust rocked Iruka’s long frame. He panted and moaned and begged for more. Both of them were soaked in candy sticky sweat, they had both cum multiple times. Naruto was lost in the act of sex. He couldn’t see, hear, or sense anything but his amazing lover and his lover’s amazing body. His final climax slammed into him with enough force to knock him out. Luckily, his lover had cum a moment before. Had he cum and left Iruka hanging, he might have been removed from what he normally had ‘hanging’.  
  
Iruka chuckled when he realized what had happened. He wrapped his arms and legs around his unconscious lover’s back and waist. “I love you baka.”  
  
“Ruff ewe too ‘Ruka.” Naruto cuddled with him, just starting to wake up a bit.  
  
They cuddled and kissed for awhile before Iruka insisted they both shower and clean up the bed. He used the blanket to wipe away the large of accumulation of his own semen from his stomach. With a smirk he used Naruto’s pillowcase to catch the globs of thick cum oozing out of his ass. Naruto laughed and took a half hearted swipe at him.  
  
After playfully clearing away the messy bedding, they headed for the shower. This of course led to another round of hot, steamy, messy sex.  
  
Iruka’s hands were braced wide against the tiled wall. His legs were wide set, his supple ass was shoved out for his lover’s aggressive use; and Naruto was taking full advantage. Wet slurping, slapping sounds filled the air and mingled with Iruka’s gasping pants and Naruto’s harsh panting. Naruto’s crotch slammed into Iruka’s perfect bottom over and over again, ramming his cock deep into the hot sweet canal over and over again.  
  
Iruka came again and again; the rough love making continued past his ability to ejaculate or even stand. Continuous stimulation to his prostate had him twitching and moaning as his lover’s pounding cock triggered repetitive prostate orgasms Naruto finally reached his own limit, cumming weakly before slipping slowly from his lover’s swollen hole. He sat back on the floor of the shower; Iruka was lying exhausted on his side. His lover had gobbled him up completely.  
  
Naruto smiled as he reached for the shower wand and a wash cloth. He lovingly and thoroughly washed his lover before cleaning himself. He carried a softly snoozing Iruka to the living room, wrapping him in a blanket before going off to remake the bed. Once everything was ready, he curled up around his amazing lover. “Best Birthday Ever.” He whispered before drifting off to sleep with the most wonderful man in the world curled up in his arms.  
  
`fin  


End file.
